


Lucifer's Venus

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer's new power [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Lucifer gains a new power from his father so he had to spend time away to get used to it.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer's new power [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005834
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Lucifer's Venus

Lucifer stood alone on the balcony looking out on the Paris skyline as he closed his eyes as he stood there with a tilt of his head.

A person walked up behind Lucifer and wrapped their arms around his waist. They gently kissed him in the middle of his back where his wings lay. “Content?”

Lucifer reached for them and pulled them around as he opened his eyes as he looked down with a wicked smirk at his love. “Always with you my love. How are you, Chloe?”

Chloe smiled softly as she leaned into him. “Let’s see God finally did more things right. He made you the new head of heaven though you still have kept your devil face and your mojo too.” She ran a hand down his chest slowly. “You let Mazikeen know if demons have souls or not. And Lilith gave me her immortality as we both agreed you had to keep your detective after all.” She said with a smirk. “Also Amendiael and your father agreed on that fact as well.”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “True no one likes the former king of hell who is now the king of heaven to be depressed.” He bent his head and kissed her softly on her lips. “How is Trixie doing? I know she was sad when I left. But we both knew I needed to learn to handle these new powers.”

Chloe smiled softly. “She’s good she is growing bigger and she is heading off to college now. She is glad I am retired from the police force.”

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. “If she wants to check out Paris we can have her come and I can ask Gabriel to watch over her while she is here.”

Chloe smirked softly. “How is he taking to being your left hand now?”

Lucifer laughed softly. “He’s gotten better at it now.”

Chloe smiled. “That’s good.”

“There is something I want to ask you,” Lucifer asked looking worried.

Chloe looked at him strangely fearing the worst. “What?”

“Will you become my goddess or as normal people say, wife,” Lucifer asked looking at her.

Chloe leaped into his arms. “Yes, my love.” She said as she ran a hand gently across his cheek.

Lucifer grinned brightly as he stared at her. “We can pick out a ring later.” He said carrying her towards the room behind them being his bedroom.

“Naughty Lucifer,” Chloe said with a smile.

Lucifer chuckled softly. “No more like naughty devil god.”

Chloe cracked up laughing at him. “Is that what you are calling yourself now?”

“Only in regards to you my love,” Lucifer said as he set her down on his bed and started to strip for her slowly.

Chloe just sat there on his bed watching him strip for her slowly. She slowly removed her own shirt for him to help him get a little faster.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he stalked towards her. “My naughty goddess.” He said before he leaned down and kissed her deeply on her lips as his pure white angelic wings came out as he gently pushed her back into the bed.

Hours later Chloe looked over at the sleeping Lucifer. She leaned in and kissed him softly on his cheek. “Now and forever.” She whispered softly as she laid back down and snuggled into him.

Lucifer cracked an eye open as he smirked softly at her. “My lovely Venus.” He whispered before he nuzzled into her before he drifted off to sleep.

THE END!


End file.
